Literary & Literally
by OogieBoogie
Summary: Top Arguer in the Magical world, and best-selling author in the Muggle world, Hermione was thrilled to find out that Hollywood wanted to turn her novel, 60 Shades Of Red, into a movie. After a mass casting call and auditions, Draco Malfoy turned up as one of the talents to play the main man, Flynn Redford, and got the part. What now? Stay tuned.


**Chapter 1: Foreword**

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap,_ went the sounds of Hermione's perfectly manicured siren red fingernails against the sleek keyboard of her MacBook air. She lifted her head, darted her eyes around and heaved an irritated sigh.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap,_ her fingers went again. This time it was accompanied by her muttering under her breath. On the periphery of her mind, she was thankful that she did not choose to do this in public. Instead, she was seated in the comforts of her study, which was currently serving as storage for the documents she brought home from work. By work we mean being one of the top Arguers at the Minister. A lawyer. A frustrated one at that.

Buried somewhere between files upon files of cases, sat Hermione in a cushy armchair, murmuring nonsense under her breath as she fiddled around with the amazing mess that was her hair. This was her comfort, this was her joy – despite how crazy it all may look like to an outsider.

At heart, Hermione was a writer.

And at this moment, Hermione was writing a very important part of a novel. A novel which, should she decide to go on with it, may get published. Not in the Magical world, of course. But in the Muggle world.

"And then, she took off her clothes," Hermione whispered, eyes shining, reflecting the bright screen. "No, no, no. He needs to do that."

She shook her head and began continuing a widowed sentence, and typed: " _She walked in, covered in nothing but a towel. Rivulets of water eased down her skin, tantalising his eyes which followed every motion and movement – wishing he could indeed take those droplets' place and flow down her body like that."_

Hermione grinned.

" _Sienna blushed a deep crimson, as Flynn Redford gazed upon her like a starved man ready for a feast,"_ Hermione continued murmuring, typing feverishly as she went, " _Their eyes locked and then …"_

"' _Sienna, my beautiful Sienna,' Flynn purred, slinking towards her and taking his face in his big hands, stroking her jaw gently, 'I'm going to make you feel things you have never felt before. And when we're done, you're not going to want anybody else. Ever. I will ruin you for any other man out there'"._

"' _Oh Flynn!'"_ Hermione said a tad too high-pitched that she nearly shocked herself, and cleared her throat, "' _But … I'm not sure if I … If I …'"_

"' _Touch me, Sienna,' Flynn said, nearly in a commanding tone, and linked his hand with hers before gently leading her to the giant bulge straining against his denim trousers. '"See how much I want you? God, only you make me feel like this. I wonder how many men have you made fall in love with you'."_

"' _Sienna paused and bit her lip. She needed to be frank with him. Now or never. 'Flynn, before we do this, I want you to know something. And if this changes the way you see me or if you wouldn't want to do this anymore, I understand', Sienna began, her voice quivering. 'I …"_

"' _Touch me, baby," Flynn whispered, kissing her jaw lightly, 'I want you so much. Can you feel how much I want you?' By now Flynn had already unzipped his pants and slowly guided her hand towards his bulge, now concealed by only a pair of boxers. 'Touch me, show me how much you want me too.'_

' _That's the thing I wanted to tell you,' Sienna answered, briefly retracting her hand from his pants and gathered them near her chest, as if protecting herself from the onslaught that may or may not come. 'I … don't know how. I have no idea how to do this, I have never been in this situation!' By now Sienna's voice was rising out of fear, out of panic and most of all, out of embarrassment. God, now Flynn was going to laugh at her, and then ditch her all because she is a -_

' _Virgin?' Flynn asked, in the littlest of voices possible. 'You're a ... you've never … you're a virgin, Sienna?'_

 _By now, the tear that was threatening to spill down Sienna's cheeks have betrayed her and were now cascading down her flushed cheeks, an uncontrollable reaction that reflected how much she wished she could escape this moment and not make a bigger fool out of herself. She nodded and looked down at the floor between her feet and his._

' _Sienna,' Flynn called out, and took her face in his hands again, gently lifting, 'Baby. My darling. My goddess. My most beautiful and cherished thing.'_

In reality, Hermione rolled her eyes but did not stop typing.

' _Why didn't you tell me this? Why didn't you …' Flynn peppered Sienna's face with butterfly kisses, and wiped her tears away. 'Oh, I feel like such a fool. I … I should have known. I should have known better. Had I known …'_

' _No, Flynn, it's not your fault, it's mine for not telling you earlier,' Sienna withdrew from his arms and fastened the towel securely around her chest and began to fuss around for her things, 'I should get going.'_

 _Flynn stood by in silence, jaw clenching as if gathering his thoughts to make a decision. The second his eyes snapped up to catch a glimpse of his woman packing her things, he moved. Tucking his arms behind her knees and her back, he swooped her up bridal style and began walking towards the bed._

' _Wha - Flynn! What are you doing?' Sienna cried out._

' _Giving you the best first time anyone could ever have,' Flynn said, dropping her onto the bed and all but ripping her towel off. 'But first, let me make you feel good.'_

And then, Hermione continued to write one of the best sex scenes in the world of Muggle literature, with the help of a couple of wines, and a multitude of blushing. This would, of course, continue for the rest of the book. It had exactly 8 sex scenes, she counted, and it kept getting steamier and steamier as the book neared the end. But who cares? There was nobody to complain, Hermione was the only one who had read it.

Once Hermione had finished the novel, it sat pristinely in the middle of her desk – untouched and unpublished. And that was how Hermione intended to keep it.

 _ **A year later...**_

"60 Shades Of Red, the steamiest novel taking the world by the storm, has officially broken records for being the most sold-out novel in the past decade," the announcer spoke after the 'BBC' logo faded out, to reveal a blonde, tanned woman with a charming smile making eye contact with the camera. "And here we have the author herself, Hermione Granger, who took some time off her very busy schedule and press meetings to come and have a chat! Thank you so much for being here today, Hermione!"

The camera panned to Hermione, who was for once, groomed properly – her hair tied up in a messy bun with a couple of stray curls loosened to frame her face in the most flattering way possible. Her makeup made her look radiant, happy and polished.

She turned to the host and beamed, "No, not at all Beth, it's an absolute pleasure to be here!"

"Well, did you ever think you would make it this far?" Beth asked, resting her chin on her hand.

"Actually, to be honest, I never ever thought this day would come. There I was, sitting at my study just typing away for the sake of … well, for the sake of taking my mind off my job and …"

"Speaking of – sorry to interrupt – your past has been shrouded in mystery. What was it that you did before?" Beth cocked an eyebrow. "We've done our research and well, there was nothing on you."

"Ah, well. I read law," Hermione said – technically true. "And then I did a bit of volunteer work here and there, and … let's just say I was feeling a bit lost in life and turned to writing."

"Brilliant, brilliant. So … I am told that you have two announcements to make! One is that you are definitely writing a continuation, and it is called …"

"60 Shades on Fire," Hermione grinned.

"Why that title though?" Beth asked. "Forgive me for being so ignorant, but what inspired the title? Do tell."

"Ah, well. It was a play on words. Our protagonists' name is Sienna Radley. If you look up the old names and its origins, Sienna means 'reddish' in Italian while Radley is of English origins and means 'from the red meadow'. And our handsome male character is called Flynn Redford means 'son of the red-haired one' and something from the Scottish records which is ideal for redheads. By the way, I just wanted to say that they're not redheads; it's just a name," Hermione explained rapidly.

"Yes, yes, if I recall correctly Sienna is brunette, while Flynn is a blond?" Beth asked hesitantly.

"That's right! I thought you didn't read the book!" Hermione laughed.

"No, no, I haven't managed to pick it up yet, but my friends have told me about it," Beth said plainly.

 _Lies_ , Hermione thought, smiling. _You have read it. I can tell. Everyone has read that book._

"Well, continuing from where I left off, it was just a play on words," Hermione said fluidly, "So everything surrounding the story and the characters is red. Red for passion and well, that's why I wanted to name it 60 Shades of Red, followed by 60 Shades on Fire … and if there's a third one, something along those lines."

"Ah now, Miss Granger, I am certain that there WILL be a third book."

Hermione crossed her fingers, and shrugged at the same time.

"And your other announcement by the way … I should extend my heartiest congratulations to you because Hollywood has picked up the story and has decided to turn it into a movie!" Beth exclaimed, clapping as she spoke.

"Yes, yes, thank you! I have never been happier. Gosh!" Hermione said giddily.

"When does production start, do you know? And do you know who would be playing the parts - especially the oh-so-sexy Mr Redford?" Beth leaned in, interested to find out more.

"Ah, production is set to start within the next few weeks and, ah, I'm afraid that I cannot divulge who will play the seductive Mr Redford but I am told that I am to meet with the shortlisted candidates next week and decide on who would fit the part better."

"Fantastic. Well, it was lovely chatting with you, Miss Granger! I wish you all the best."

"Same to you. Thank you for having me, Beth!"

 _ **A few weeks later...**_

"I hope you understand, that we don't normally do this," Karen Glib, the casting agent working for the production of the 60 Shades of Red movie, said nervously in her American accent as she trotted on next to Hermione. "It's just that … with such a huge budget, and a huge following, we really would like to make this right. Get the right man for the job, make sure that everything is in order with your vision. After all, we have all the women in the world to please!"

"No, no, don't worry about it Karen, I completely understand," Hermione shook her head and squeezed Karen's arm lightly. "This is not a problem for me."

"Great. So you will be sitting along with the director, cinematographer and all that in one room, watching the screen test from the other side. The talents won't be able to see you, but you will be seeing them – clearly. And they will be acting the same scene, all of them, and you get to decide who will play your Mr Redford," Karen said, gleaming. "Although, I've seen them all before this and number 4 on your candidate is … well, let me just say … he could be it."

"Ha, ha …" Hermione laughed half-heartedly, and accepted the files that Karen was shoving into her arms.

"For your reference," Karen said before pushing Hermione into a dark room with several other men and women were seated.

They all said their hellos and welcome Hermione as she took her own seat right in front of the studio.

After all, what happened next seemed to be blurry for Hermione; she was nearly bored to death. Brad Pitt looked too confused to play Redford, and Chris Evans was too sweet. Chris Hemsworth was, well, he seemed more fitting to play a god in the universe instead of a god in bed. They played the same scene over and over, all of them, and something was just not right. They all were not right for her Redford.

"Coffee?" The producer next to her, Hans offered, as he too looked like he was nodding off while pouring a cup.

"Yes, please," Hermione accepted as the casting agent called in the next person.

Hermione took a sip of her delightfully hot and aromatic coffee and hummed. Nothing quite like American coffee, they say, and she intended to relish in this wonderful first sip -

\- which she nearly spat out once she saw who had come in next for the screen test.

Hermione gulped quickly and couldn't believe her eyes. She put the coffee down, which missed the table by a long shot and it fell to the floor, spilling coffee everywhere.

"Oh, shit, watch out!" the director, Armand, warned and called for someone to clean it up.

Hermione absentmindedly apologised, but forgive her, she had her eyes trained on this familiar chap, which was now smiling and grinning at the camera in lieu of introduction.

It was Draco sodding Malfoy.

From Hogwarts.

From the magical world.

Here, in a casting audition for a character she created. For a Hollywood movie. For 60 Shades of Red.

There he was. Same as she had remembered him, but somehow so different. Still platinum blond – not greasy but tastefully groomed to perfection. Still pale, but not pointy. Still with the stormy grey eyes that arrest. Still lean, but healthy. He was in top shape, and he looked good for someone she hadn't seen in, well, years!

Gosh. Was this a strange hallucination?

She referred to the documents that Karen had given her earlier and skipped to number 4. She stared at the mugshot that was looking straight at her – unmoving, still – a Muggle photograph. But it was Draco Malfoy alright, who was staring back at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Except, it wasn't Draco Malfoy that was listed as his name. He had a nom de plume – Jackson Nars. Awfully strange considering his character … but … maybe she was being biased.

She had so many questions. Why? How? What's happening?

She turned her gaze to the camera now, where Malfoy had taken his place for that same scene that she was already bored of watching the other actors play out.

Except this time, she was captivated.

" _Sienna,' Malfoy called, in a perfectly pronounced American accent. He took the actress' face in his hands and gently lifted, cooing, "Baby. My darling. My goddess. My most beautiful and cherished thing."_

Malfoy was stunning, he was a natural. She was transfixed as he played out the first-time scene with such intensity and fervour and true to character that even the actress who was chosen to play Sienna (some broad called Audra Ambrose) was blushing – and it was not even acting.

The same went for the others in the room. Some were stuck to their phones, or chatting or staring into nothingness when other actors performed but now that Malfoy was commanding attention, everyone watched with rapt attention.

This was it. He was it. He was Redford. He was perfect.

The questions can wait.

She had found Redford.

"I guess we found our man," the director said, as if he heard Hermione's thoughts.

"Yes, we have," Hermione said.

"Mr Nars," Armand announced over the microphone, "Congratulations, you got the part."

Malfoy looked straight at the camera and gave a devilish grin as he mouthed a 'thank you'. He bowed lightly and left the room.

As the rest stood up to grab a bite, Hermione sat glued to her chair, frowning lightly.

So many questions.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi! It's been a while. Taking a break from reality to come and visit my happy place. This idea came out of nowhere so ... let's see how it goes? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
